


Picture Perfect

by eyesmiles (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Happy, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Established Relationship (yet), Pining, Shopping, They're friends in this btw, but it's up to you guys tho., i have a sequal planned if yall want one......, photobooths, well.. it's Their first kiss so it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eyesmiles
Summary: taemin wanted to go shopping on their one day off and kai is nothing if not weak for him, so he tiredly agrees to go along.





	Picture Perfect

Kim Jongin is tired.

Taemin woke Jongin up at the crack of dawn, his cute puffy face all pouty as he asked (more like insisted) Jongin to accompany him while he went shopping. Jongin, who was still half asleep at the time, pliantly agreed. The starry-eyed, happy face Taemin pulled after he agreed was almost worth the pain that would follow in the later hours.

Almost.

In hindsight, it wasn't the Best idea.

Jongin sighs as he follows Taemin around as he browses through aisles of clothing. They'd been at it for hours now, noon was soon approaching, and Taemin had only bought one thing. 

He doesn't necessarily mind shopping with Taemin, he loves watching his friend peruse the stores. He loves when Taemin puts on mini fashion shows and asks Jongin for fashion advice. Truly, he loves it. He just wishes Taemin would have let him sleep in a little-a lot- longer.

Jongin yawns.

Taemin pauses his searching and furrows his brows.

"What?" Jongin asks softly, tiredly. He looks at the pout that falls upon Taemin's face and wonders what he's thinking.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat."

Jongin laughs. Maybe it's because he's tired, or maybe it's because he thinks Taemin is absolutely adorable, but he laughs. "Fine," he gives. Frankly, he can't wait to sit down. Taemin looks at him with sparkling eyes and grabs his hand, basically pulls him out of the store. Jongin lazily follows behind him-the lack of sleep is catching up to him, and fast. 

Taemin laces their fingers together as he lightly pulls him along, looking for a good restaurant to go to. A small pout lingers on his face as he searches around the area.

The hand holding has become a normal thing with them, but it still makes Jongin's heart lurch. Taemin's hands are soft and small; it's like they were made to fit along with Jongin's bigger, rougher ones. How he wishes he could hold them all the time.

He shakes his head slightly, trying to get the thought out of his head.

Meanwhile, Taemin stops them in the middle of the sidewalk and gasps. He lets go of Jongin's hand and runs across the street. "Jongin!" he yells excitedly. Jongin squints to see the photo booth. "Let's get photos!" Taemin yells happily.

Jongin sighs and smiles to himself. 

Oh, how could he be upset about being awake when Taemin is just...so cute. He licks his lips as he crosses the street.

He's beginning to regret the hoodie he's wearing, for he can feel the sweat on his back.

Not only was Jongin awake and lacking sleep, but the one day he had off, the one day he gets to spend with Taemin, just so happens to be one of the hottest days in Korea.

He's exaggerating a bit, of course, but still. He's hot, and tired, and miserable. But Taemin's smile makes it manageable, he supposes.

"After these," Taemin promises, " __We can go eat."

-

The photobooth is cramped, to say the least. And on top of that, it's hot. Jongin's having a lovely day.

"What about these?" Taemin asks as he selects a frame type. 

"Choose whatever ones you want, I don't mind," Jongin says, but he tries to ignore the hearts on it. He fails miserably.

Taemin pouts, his bottom lip sticking out cutely. Oh, how Jongin would love to kiss it right off of him. "But do you like them?" he asks. Taemin's head turns to face Jongin, his brown eyes shine golden in the weird light that is provided from the screen. Jongin's not sure how much longer he can take this. It's torture, really.

"I like them," Jongin says softly. He smiles at him for effect. Taemin pouts and presses yes, even though he doesn't buy Jongin's bullshit.

 _If he pouts again_ , Jongin thinks to himself,  _I'm going to kiss him._ He's not sure if he's being truthful with himself, but he still really  _wants_ to kiss him. That doesn't change. 

Taemin looks at him as the audio plays. "Do I look okay?"

"You look cute," Jongin says. Taemin pouts.

The timer starts counting down from 3, and Jongin has a decision to make.

Part of him wants to follow through with his thoughts, but the other part of him is worried beyond belief. He knows Taemin won't be mad at him, Taemin's not like that, but he doesn't want to ruin everything. And it scares him.

3.

 _Do I kiss him?_ Jongin debates.

2. 

  _No, The photo will show me kissing him this is a bad idea._

 _"_ Jongin?" Taemin asks as he looks in his direction, his eyes wide and cute. He wonders why Jongin looks like he's going to combust.

1.

The photo snaps. (picture: Jongin and Taemin, their eyes locked, They look smitten, though Taemin looks a bit confused.)

The second one's timer begins and Jongin says Fuck it. The first photo was already semi-ruined. He looks at Taemin, looks deeply into his eyes for the first two seconds of the countdown, and then he cups his face.

The photo snaps, again. (picture: Jongin holding Taemin's face shyly, Taemin looks at him with the stars in his eyes, but also minor confusion.)

Time ceases for a moment, Jongin forgets about the timer, and he just searches for any inkling that he should Not do what he's about to do. He searches Taemin's face, but all he finds are cute eyes staring up at him- into his soul.

Meanwhile, Taemin thinks,  _Please, kiss me._

This is a bad idea, Jongin knows. Even if kissing him doesn't ruin everything, there is a high chance dispatch is following them. There is also the possibility of the fans somehow seeing them. But, at this moment, Jongin truly does not care.

He kisses him just before the camera clicks. (picture: Jongin's hand on Taemin's cheek, Taemin's head tilted up and his eyes closed. Their lips are pressed together in a soft kiss. They fit well together.)

When Taemin doesn't pull away immediately, it sparks a hope inside Jongin that maybe, just maybe,  _this_ is okay. It's when Taemin kisses him back that that spark turns into a fire. His lips are softer than Jongin had imagined-and he'd imagined them a lot. It's kind of embarrassing how often he's thought about kissing him, but it's the truth. Now, he never wants to stop. 

Maybe, just maybe, it's him being the besotted mess he is, but he's sure Taemin's lips fit perfectly with his.

Taemin's hands find their way around Jongin's neck, and he pulls him closer. All previous thoughts about being tired suddenly are void and Jongin is very awake. He doesn't mind the fact that Taemin ends up shuffling around until he's in his lap, and he definitely doesn't mind when Taemin's hands grip his hair. He's not sure how he got this far, but he also definitely doesn't mind the fact that Taemin's tongue is in his mouth. Taemin's warm, and soft, and sweet, and Jongin swears he tastes like candy. 

They both seemed to ignore the fourth picture being snapped, and the audio that followed it, but that's okay; The photo strips are their least priority right now.

Jongin never once imagined that he'd be pushed as close to a wall as he could be, never once imagined Taemin would be in his lap, kissing him. But here he is.

Scratch that-he has imagined it. All of that. And more. He just never imagined that it would happen in real life.

His hands hold Taemin's waist, pull him as close as physically possible. Taemin sighs into his lips. "Jongin," he mumbles softly. Jongin's heart speeds up immediately, his brain buzzes a million miles a second at what Taemin is going to say. 

He's afraid of what he'll say aloud, so he just hums a questioning note.

"My whole purpose for these photos was to post them on Instagram," he mumbles, his lips are  _so_ close to Jongin's, he can feel Taemin's breath against them. Jongin swallows hard, he's worried, to say the least.

"And now," Taemin continues, "We are going to have to retake them." he leans back, but continues to sit on Jongin's lap. His hands lightly play with his hair as Jongin stares at him with a billion emotions in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jongin says finally, once his heart stopped being a billion beats per minute, that is.

Taemin gives him a perplexed look. His eyebrows raise, and his lips fall into a mini pout. "Why?" he asks. "There's nothing wrong with the ones we took!" Taemin elaborates. "But I'm making you pay for the Instagramable ones." 

Jongin sighs, it's like the weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders. He relaxes. "I'm fine with that," he says finally.

Taemin hums and abandons Jongin's lap to retrieve the photos. 

(picture: Taemin's arms wrapped tightly around Jongin's neck. Their heads tilted, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Jongin's hands rest on Taemin's waist.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2019 everyone, i hope your years are all lovely. also did you see the news that jongin and jennie are dating? i'm so happy for them, i hope you guys are too.  
> anyways,i've had this idea for around two years now and i'm glad i finally got the chance to write it.  
> I got kind of lazy while writing this, but i haven't slept so please forgive me. I hope it was at least tolerable to read.  
> i do have a sequel planned if you guys want there to be one. please comment/kudos!! they are much appreciated!


End file.
